Penguins
—Brian Henson Brian Henson Introductions The Penguins are mostly nameless and undifferentiated from one another. Generally playful and wacky in nature, they have appeared in many Muppet productions (sometimes in places where penguins are not commonly seen). They are best known for tossing themselves into the air. The Muppet Penguins usually communicate with sounds that penguins would make, but they have spoken a few times. In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, the Muppet penguins are referred to by Scooter as "unisex" or genderless. The Muppet Show Brian Henson built the very first Muppet penguin, which was used for the "Lullaby of Broadway" on The Muppet Show Episode 304. The Muppet Show Fan Club Newsletter Vol. 2, No. 4 He was given the name Winky Pinkerton in episode 308. He was the only penguin in the cast until four penguins popped up in episode 320's "Hawaiian War Chant." The complete group of penguins appeared for the first time in episode 321. Groups of penguins include the Pilgrim Penguins and the Endangered Species Chorus Line. Other Muppet Productions Penguins are featured as musicians in the orchestra pit in a few Muppet productions. In Muppet*Vision 3D, Nicky Napoleon and His Emperor Penguins appeared in both puppet and animatronic form. The penguins also provided the background music for Little Muppet Monsters. Nellie Penguin also made an appearance on an episode of Mopatop's Shop. Sesame Street The penguins that have appeared on Sesame Street vary slightly from those on The Muppet Show, mostly notably in possessing orange eyelids and light gray beaks. A team of penguin softball players appeared on episode 4072, while episode 4112 featured a graduating class of penguins. An entire episode of Elmo's World was dedicated the antarctic bird, including one Caesar Penguin. International Sesame Street Penguins A blue-billed penguin named Georges appears on 5, Rue Sésame, the most recent French Sesame Street co-production. Performers * Dave Goelz - The Muppets Take Manhattan * Jerry Nelson - The Muppet Christmas Carol * Richard Hunt - The Muppet Show (Sylvester Stallone and Roger Miller episodes) * Steve Whitmire - Bohemian Rhapsody * Martin P. Robinson - Little Muppet Monsters, National Wildlife Federation, and A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Camille Bonora - National Wildlife Federation * Jim Henson - The Muppet Show (Carol Channing episode), The Muppets Take Manhattan, and A Muppet Family Christmas * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Filmography * Sesame Street * The Muppet Show * The Muppets Go to the Movies * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Little Muppet Monsters * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * A Muppet Family Christmas * National Wildlife Federation * Plymouth Muppet Traffic Safety Show * The Jim Henson Hour * The Ghost of Faffner Hall * The Cosby Show * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson * Muppet*Vision 3D * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Billy Bunny's Animal Songs * The Animal Show * Muppets Tonight * Muppets from Space * Mopatop's Shop * Muppet Race Mania * The Muppet Show Live * Kermit's Swamp Years * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Keep Fishin' Music Video * Spy Muppets: License to Croak * Good Morning America * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony * 5, Rue Sesame * Disney Xtreme Digital ** Muppet Moments ** Secret Elevator Tapes ** "Do Not Touch" button * Virmup ** "Stars and Stripes FOREVER!!" ** "Bohemian Rhapsody * Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. commercials * Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas * The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora Merchandise *A pair of Penguins Action Figures were released by Palisades Toys in 2005. Sources Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters Category:Muppet Character Types Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:The Muppets Characters